


Can a Sponge and an Octopus Fall in Love?

by Sandersedge



Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Beginnings, Childbirth, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Series, Sex, SquidwardxSpongebob, Story Arc, Surprises, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward are a couple and things couldn't be better between the two. But one night SpongeBob comes to his partner with some shocking news, he's pregnant and Squidward can't understand how it happened. How will this play into their relationship? Will it spell the end of the couple or turn into the best love story in the ocean?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. A Beautiful Beginning

“Harder Squidward,” SpongeBob moaned into the pillow.

The sponge was on all fours with his square backside in the air. Behind his Squidward pumped away furiously, his tentacles clutching the sponge’s waste for extra leverage to push his mating arm deeper and deeper into his partner. 

“That’s it Squiddy,” SpongeBob moaned again. “Right there! Oh Neptune! Right there!” 

Squidward picked up his pace, he was jackhammering the sponge as hard and as fast as he could. To give his mate an extra bit of attention he started spanking SpongeBob’s square ass with his tentacle. 

“Oh spank me Squiddy,” SpongeBob called out. “I’ve been a naughty little sponge.” 

That was enough to send Squidward over the edge. A few more hard pumps and his mating arm erupted, spilling his milky, white cum throughout SpongeBob’s body. The feeling of this caused SpongeBob to reach his climax too as his own seed flowed from his lower pores into the water around them. 

With his mating arm still deep in SpongeBob, Squidward collapsed on top of the sponge, flattening him on the bed. However, he quickly noticed he was squishing his companion and rolled off of him. 

Both partners were sticky, sweaty, and exhausted from their marathon loving making session. 

“Oh Squiddy,” SpongeBob said, rolling over to look at his lover. “That was amazing.” 

“I know,” Squidward said and kissed SpongeBob with a sense of passion. 

“I feel so full,” SpongeBob said, rubbing his body. 

“Well,” Squidward started. “Your teasing me all night really got me worked up.” 

“I lov---” SpongeBob was out like a light. He’d meant to tell Squidward he loved him, but sleep had taken over.

Squidward looked at his lover and wrapped his tentacles around the sleeping sponge. He was tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep. As he laid there his mind drifted back to the moment that led to this. 

Squidward’s feelings for SpongeBob had been confusing for years. While the little sponge annoyed him to no end, he often found his child-like wonder sort of cute. The way everything excited him and how he’d laugh at the stupidest of jokes was adorable too. That’s not to say it wasn’t irritating, but still cute never-the-less. 

However, what really brought all these feelings to light took place about a month ago. For some reason SpongeBob had put on a red dress with white polka dots and decided to walk around like that. At first Squidward had thought it was just SpongeBob being weird, but as he watched the little sponge dance around in front of his house his heart seemed to burst. 

Squidward was captivated by SpongeBob for some reason. It wasn’t that he was into crossdressing sponges, but it was just at that moment he saw how carefree his neighbour was and he wished he could be the same way. 

With a huff, Squidward had decided to change and try to be more like SpongeBob. While that seemed strange, even to him, he knew he needed to enjoy life more. 

This led to Squidward inviting SpongeBob over more to hang out. It was odd the first couple of times, but after having real conversations with his neighbour, he found they actually did have a few things in common. The one that had surprised Squidward the most was SpongeBob’s love of books, and even learned of his massive library in his pineapple. 

As the days progressed, they spent pretty much everyday together. While Squidward had no idea where SpongeBob stood on their relationship, he was pretty smitten with the sponge, however he wouldn’t show it. 

One night SpongeBob had caught him off guard though. The pair had been watching a movie together and a scene came on that made SpongeBob cry. Not thinking anything of it Squidward had grabbed SpongeBob and pulled him close. The next thing both of them knew, they were kissing. 

Once that happened, their relationship progressed naturally. SpongeBob was still really inexperienced at...well everything, but Squidward had learned not to get frustrated. He taught SpongeBob how to be a lover and by the end of the month the two had made love for the first time. 

Snapping back to the present, Squidward smiled at the now softly snoring SpongeBob and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then pulled the blanket over the two of them and drifted off to sleep.


	2. What's for Dessert?

Now three months into their relationship, things were going fantastic for both SpongeBob and Squidward. While they were apprehensive about telling anyone at first, the residents of Bikini Bottom started putting two and two together. While some were disgusted by it, most were happy for the couple, including all of their friends. 

They’d been especially worried about Mr. Krabs and how he’d take it that two of his coworkers were in a relationship. Thankfully, once he was assured it wouldn’t affect their work, he was over the moon for the two.   
One night after work, Squidward had invited his lover over for dinner. While a terrible fry cook, Squidward could actually cook other things. However, to keep it simple, he made some spaghetti for the two and, his favourite, fresh lemonade. 

After they’d finished eating, the two sat around the table talking about work and joking about customers that’d come in that day. 

“So what’s for dessert?” SpongeBob asked, looking forward to maybe some ice cream. 

“Well you see?” Squidward said. He hadn’t thought about dessert and of course SpongeBob would want something sweet after dinner. He then had the perfect idea. 

“It’s actually upstairs,” he continued. “Why don’t you come help me with it?”

SpongeBob was confused, what sort of person stores ice cream upstairs? Maybe Squidward had a secret refrigerator he didn’t know about. Whatever the case the sponge followed his partner upstairs. 

“Ok SpongeBob,” Squidward said with mischief in his voice. “It’s in here.” 

“Uh Squidward?” SpongeBob asked. “Isn’t that your bedroom?”

“Yes,” the octopus replied. 

SpongeBob, still confused, opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around and didn’t see anything that would make an after dinner snack. Then he turned around to look for Squidward and got an eyeful of exactly what his dessert really was. 

“Sorry it’s not ice cream,” Squidward said, completely nude. “I figured this might be better.” 

Without saying a word, SpongeBob leapt into Squidward’s outstretched tentacles. The pair’s lips met as they were locked in a kiss and they stumbled backwards into Squidwards bed. 

Squidward’s tentacles rubbed SpongeBob’s body as their tongues danced around each other’s mouths. Ever so slowly Squidward worked to remove the sponge’s clothes, first unbuckling his pants, then using his feet to kick off the shiny black shoes. Before SpongeBob knew it he was lying there completely nude with the octopus he loved. 

“Oh Squiddy,” SpongeBob moaned. “This is better than a million Triple Gooberberry Sunrises” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Squidward said with a hunger in his eyes. 

Their lips met again as they rolled around Squidward’s bed. The octopus used his tentacles to explore the freshly exposed flesh of his partner, causing the sponge to moan out in pleasure.   
“I need you,” SpongeBob croaked out. “I need you inside of me.” 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Squidward replied coyly. “I think I’m going to tease you a little more you naughty little porifera.”

All SpongeBob could do was moan. He loved it when Squidward resorted to scientific terminology. For some reason it just made everything sound so dirty. 

Squidward rolled on top of SpongeBob and pinned him down on the bed. He brought his lips close to the sponge’s but then would pull away, continuing to tease his partner. The octopus then started kissing his way down his lover’s body, exploring each pore as he went. 

Squidward’s tongue would rim one pore, then move onto another and thrust in deeply to explore its depths. It was clear that it was driving SpongeBob mad with desire and his lover was bucking wildly as he paid attention to pore after pore. 

As Squidward worked lower, he began to taste the familiar saltiness of the sponge’s precum leaking out of his pores. It wasn’t the best taste in the world, but knowing he was driving SpongeBob to leak his own fluid drove him crazy. This only emboldened him to keep pushing further. 

He worked lower and lower before reaching SpongeBob’s most private of pores. Situated between his legs was the sponge’s oscula, the small opening that allowed sponges to pass their waste and move water in and out of them. SpongeBob never talked about it and the one time Squidward had gotten close to it, his partner had hid with embarrassment under the covers. 

This time would be different though, Squidward had been reading up just on how to please a sponge down there and he was sure to rock SpongeBob’s world. His tongue gingerly slipped out of his mouth and began rimming the area around the small, tight pore. 

“Squidward?” SpongeBob moaned out and tried pushing his partner away. 

“Relax baby,” Squidward responded in a calm voice. “This is going to feel amazing, I promise.”

“O...Ok,” his lover replied, clearly worried but trusting at the same time. 

Squidward’s mouth made his way back to SpongeBob’s special pore and continued to kiss and lick lightly. When he sensed that his partner had loosened up a bit he moved his tongue to the pore’s opening and began circling it with his tongue. 

SpongeBob moaned in a tone Squidward had never heard before. While his voice was typically high and nasally, this noise was lower and gruff. While it caught his off guard, it was certainly sexy and Squidward took it as his cue to push deeper. 

His tongue started sliding into the tight opening. He could feel SpongeBob’s oscula flexing and pulling his tongue deeper and deeper into its cavity. 

More moans from the sponge, who was now leaking out of several of his pores. Normally, SpongeBob would be embarrassed by this, but he was in ecstasy as his lover ate out his special pore between his legs. 

To give SpongeBob some extra pleasure, Squidward then started letting his tentacles explore more of the sponge’s holes. He pushed his appendages in deep, filling his lover, using the pre-cum as lube to let his suction cups glide over the spongy skin with ease. 

SpongeBob’s whole body started to vibrate, muscle twitching endlessly in a sea of pleasure. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on either. Squidward was driving him right to the edge and he moaned loudly to let the octopus know it.

“Oh Neptune,” SpongeBob cried out. “I’m...I’m...I’m gon---”

SpongeBob couldn’t even get the sentence out. He exploded in a cloud of semen, ejecting his genetic material from every one of his pores. His body convulsed and his hands dug into the back of Squidward’s head. He cried out in incoherent noises as the wave of pleasure continued to wash over them. 

Squidward finally stopped, removed his tentacles and brought himself up to face his lover who was in a state of bliss. The sponge’s eyes were still shut and his buck teeth were firmly clamped onto his lower lip. Even just touching him was enough to send the sponge twisting and turning due to the sensitivity. 

“Squidward” SpongeBob finally whispered. “That was incredible.” 

All Squidward could do was kiss his lover. He’d never felt a connection like this before and it was still weird to him that it was his quirky nextdoor neighbor. He loved making his partner feel good, in fact, he loved the sponge full stop. Even though he hadn’t told him yet, he knew in his heart he loved the little yellow square. 

“SpongeBob,” Squidward said looking into SpongeBob’s eyes. “I...I mean...I uhhh...damnit...I love you.”

He thought SpongeBob was going to explode into orbit. The little sponge was literally trembling with excitement upon hearing those words from Squidward. 

“I love you too!” SpongeBob nearly shouted.

They locked in a kiss again. I felt amazing to both partners that the ‘I love you’ card had been played and that they both felt the same way about one another. 

“Squiddy?” SpongeBob said with a new fire in him. “I think it’s your turn.” 

Before Squidward could speak he was on his back with SpongeBob exploring his body. He kissed every square inch of it from his nose all the way down every single tentacle. There was one place SpongeBob didn’t go, the octopus’s mating arm. Squidward yearned for his lover's touch, but he was being toyed with. 

Normally, Squidward would hate this, but now with a new sense of relief, it was actually pretty hot. He wanted it bad, he ached for it. He just wanted to release his seed and feel the overwhelming sense of pleasure that came with it. 

“Baby, please,” Squidward begged. 

Without a word, SpongeBob positioned his private pore over Squidward’s now exposed mating arm. He slowly slid down, letting the arm invade and fill him up. SpongeBob’s eyes rolled back as the wave of pleasure crashed over his again. In turn, Squidward let out a long moan as he felt his member slip deeper and deeper into the sponge’s core. 

Once SpongeBob had taken all the mating arm he could possibly fit, he began to ungulate his hips, rocking back and forth in a steady motion. This elicited another moan from Squidward as he began to relax and watched as his partner made love to him. 

“I feel like I’m going to burst,” SpongeBob moaned. “You’re so big Squiddy.” 

Squidward couldn’t talk, he’d never felt his arm in such a tight space before. Then SpongeBob surprised him once again and started flexing his oscula, massaging the base of the octopus’s arm as he continued to ride it. 

It was an amazing feeling, one Squidward had never felt before. Sure the two were used to having sex by now, but this was the first time SpongeBob had let him explore his special pore. It was magical and better than Squidward could’ve ever imagined. 

Squidward tried to move a tentacle up to one of SpongeBob’s holes, but the sponge just smacked it away. 

“Nuh-uh Squiddy,” SpongeBob said with a whisper. “This is about you.” 

About him? Squidward was still getting used to that. All his lovers in the past had been selfish and only concerned about getting off themselves. The little sponge was the first mate to ever focus solely on him and it further cemented in that he was truly loved. 

SpongeBob continued, starting to ride the mating arm quicker. His pore was now vibrating at a feverish pace as well. Squidward felt like he was leaving his body. He knew what was happening of course, but everything was blurry and he swore he was looking down at himself from above. His eyes were half shut, his pupils rolled back into his skull and drool running down the side of his mouth. 

Then it hit him. Snapping back to reality, Squidward felt a huge surge of electricity pulse through his body. He couldn’t even eek out a warning to SpongeBob. He felt paralized. 

Wave after wave of his seed filled the sponge from the inside. Squidward’s mating arm pulsed with each expulsion and tremors filling every appendage. Then the second wave hit him, followed by a cloud of murky, blackness. He’d inked himself, but not because he was nervous or scared, but because he just couldn’t control anything in his body at that moment. 

This would’ve typically repulsed the octopus, but it felt heavenly. 

Once Squidward had come down from his high, SpongeBob rolled off of him and gave him a kiss. Without saying a word he snuggled up close to his lover and within seconds both hard drifted off to sleep, covered in bodily fluids and stained with black ink.


	3. Squidward Gets an Unexpected Surprise

A week after that magical night, the pair had made love everyday and, when time permitted, several times per day. However, one night SpongeBob called his partner in tears, he was inconsolable and Squidward feared the worst. 

“Can I come over Squiddy?” the voice on the other end of the phone said. 

“Of course my love,” Squidward replied. “You know you don’t have to ask.”

Within seconds there was a knock at his door. Squidward opened it to see SpongeBob standing there, his head hung low and streams of tears dotting the sanding. Without saying a word Squidward reached out and gave his lover a hug, pulling him inside. 

“What’s wrong?” Squidward asked, a lump forming in his throat fearing what the next words would be. He was almost certain it meant the end of them and SpongeBob was going to break up with him like so many boyfriends had before. 

“Squiddy,” SpongeBob began. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“You’re not leaving me are you?” Squidward replied, tears in his eyes. 

“No,” SpongeBob managed to get out between sobs. “I’d never leave you, not in a million, billion years.” 

Squidward sighed with relief. If it wasn’t that though, then what was it? Had something happened? He’d seen SpongeBob at work the day before and he knew he wasn’t fired. Was Patrick mad at him or did Sandy say she was leaving? Or did something happen to Gary?

“Then what is it?” Squidward said putting a comforting tentacle on his mate. 

“Squidward,” SpongeBob said, starting to cry heavier now. “I’m...I’m...I’m pregnant!”

“Wait what?” Squidward was genuinely confused. “How? I mean...how?”

“We’ve been mating,” SpongeBob said. “And I guess it just sort of happened. Oh Neptune! I knew we should’ve been more careful!” 

“No I mean how as in we’re both males,” Squidward replied, still trying to put the pieces together in his head. While he wasn’t the smartest octopus in the world, he did know that two males couldn’t procreate. 

“Wait you don’t know?” SpongeBob began. “Oh how could I be so stupid, of course you don’t know. It’s not like it’s common knowledge or anything.” 

“Honey, calm down and explain,” Squidward said. 

“Sponges are both boys and girls at the same time,” SpongeBob replied. “We’re herm...herm...uhhhh what’s the word?” 

“Hermaphrodites?” Squidward finished the sentence. 

“Yes, we’re that,” SpongeBob continued. “We’re both boys and girls at the same time and we can either get someone pregnant or they can get us pregnant. I just thought since, you know, you’re an octopus and I’m a sponge, it couldn’t happen, at least that’s what they told us in school.”

“Well I’ll be fucked,” Squidward said, the information finally punching him in the head. 

“Don’t swear sweetie,” SpongeBob said. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear and if you want to leave me I completely understand. This is my fault! I should’ve told you! I should’ve been more careful! I don’t expect you to raise the baby.” 

“SpongeBob,” Squidward reached out and put another tentacle on SpongeBob to pull him close. “I’m not going to leave you and I’m not going to make you do this by yourself. I love you and want to be with you no matter what.” 

“So you’re not mad?” the sponge asked. 

“Mad?” he replied. “No I’m not mad. Confused? Yes. Nervous and scared? Yes. But mad? Not at all.”

SpongeBob gave Squidward a kiss. He loved that octopus and had fully expected him to leave him once he’d found out, but here he was saying he’d stay no matter what. 

“So a couple of questions,” Squidward began. “Just how long do we have? I don’t know the gestation of sponges. And have you seen a doctor yet?”

“About two weeks,” SpongeBob answered. “And yes, I saw Dr. Tidalwave today, that’s how I know.”

Squidward gulped. Two weeks? That wasn’t nearly enough time to figure it all out, but he'd have to since there was no way around it. 

“Oh boy,” Squidward took in a deep breath. “Ok so we need to get a nursery together and come up with a plan. Where should we stay? I probably have more room here, unless you’d feel more comfortable at your place?” 

“I’ve already started at my place,” SpongeBob said. “I started to turn my gym in a nursery this afternoon, but I had a hard time moving some of the stuff.”

“Sweetie,” Squidward replied. “Please, let me do that, you need to rest.” 

SpongeBob gave his partner another hug. He was in awe at just how sweet Squidward was being and thanks to all the hormones coursing through his body he started to cry again. Squidward didn’t say anything else, just pulled him closer on the couch and they sat there in silence until the both dozed off.


	4. The Family Grows

“Push Mr. Squarepants,” Dr. Tidalwave said. “Push!” 

SpongeBob screamed, it hurt so bad and felt like his entire body was being ripped to shreds. He clawed at the blanket as another painful jolt shot up his body. Tears were streaming out his eyes and he felt like he was going to pass out. 

“Breathe sweetie,” Squidward said, trying to hold SpongeBob’s hand. “Just breathe, I’m right here with you.” 

Another scream from the sponge followed by a low, deep grunt. He felt more spongy skin start to rip apart as he felt the baby getting closer and closer to joining the world. SpongeBob just hoped he could hold on long enough to see the little one. He truly felt like he was going to die. 

“Oh Neptune,” SpongeBob screamed out. “It’s hurts so fucking bad!” 

Squidward was slightly taken aback by the cursing. Even in the worst situations SpongeBob never swore, not even a damn or ass. He knew his lover must be in extreme pain and felt horrible for him. He wished he could do something, anything, to ease the sponge’s suffering. 

Another scream from SpongeBob. All his pores were now contracting as his breathing intensified and he chomped down on his lower lip to try to stifle another scream. His teeth sunk deep into his spongy flesh causing him to yelp again. 

SpongeBob tried to morph his body to give the little one more room to come into the world. But between the pain and the lack of energy, he couldn’t do it no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was breath, push, and howl in agony. 

“Almost there!” Dr. Tidalwave yelled. “Give me another good push.” 

SpongeBob bared down and pushed as hard as he possibly could. A massive grunt erupted from the sponge and there was a sound of ripping flesh followed by a gush of fluid. Then there was nothing, no more fullness, no more pressure. The little one was here and he’d done it, even if it was at great expense to himself.

As excited as he was, SpongeBob collapsed on the bed, still feeling the fluid drain from his cavity and the pain shockwaves traveling through his ragged body. Then he heard the smallest cry coming from where the nurses were huddled around. 

“Congratulations Mr. SquarePants,” a nurse said, handing over a tightly wrapped baby. “It’s a little girl.”

SpongeBob cried, but this time not due to pain or suffering, but they were tears of joy. He looked down at the tiny little creature and could only smile. She was beautiful, even if she was different from anything anyone had seen before. 

She was a sponge, of course, but instead of SpongeBob’s bright yellow skin, she was blueish green like Squidward. She also had the octopus’s square, red eyes and the beginnings of golden hair, much like Squidward’s when he was younger. However, unlike Squidward, she didn’t have tentacles, but rather two arms and two legs, just like SpongeBob. 

“SpongeBob,” Squidward said, tears of joy forming in his eyes as well. “She’s perfect. What should we name her?” 

“I’m not sure,” SpongeBob said, drying his eyes. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Well I had one name in mind,” the octopus replied. “But if you don’t want to, I completely understand, I mean it might be kind of silly…”

“Go on sweetie, what is it?” SpongeBob cut him off. 

“I really like the name Claire, you know like a clarinet.” Squidward said sheepishly. 

“I love it,” SpongeBob replied. “Claire Tentacles-SquarePants. How does that sound to you?

SpongeBob tickled the little one's belly and she gave a smile that made the heart of both parents melt. 

“I think she likes it,” SpongeBob said softly. “Here my love, do you want to hold her? I'm so tired.” 

Squidward took little Claire in his tentacles. A child, he finally had a child. It was something he never thought would happen to him and he had always hated children. But one look at the cutest little girl in the sea and every reservation he ever had just faded away. 

He carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down holding her close. Claire drifted off to sleep as she was cuddled to her dad’s chest. Squidward could only smile again and then looked at his sleeping mate. His smile grew bigger as he suddenly realized just how lucky he was.


End file.
